It is known that certain biologically active compounds are better absorbed through the oral mucosa than through other routes of administration, such as through the stomach or intestine. However, formulations suitable for such administration by these latter routes present their own problems. For example, the biologically active compound must be compatible with the other components of the composition such as propellants, solvents, etc. Many such formulations have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,233, Dvorsky et al., describes a soft gelatin capsule for the administration of the anti-coronary drug nifedipine dissolved in a mixture of polyether alcohols. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,389, Jones et al., describes a hard gelatin chewable capsule containing nifedipine. A chewable gelatin capsule containing a solution or dispersion of a drug is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,243, Borkan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,919, Aouda et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,862, Klokkers-Bethke, describe a nitroglycerin spray for administration to the oral mucosa comprising nitroglycerin, ethanol, and other components. An orally administered pump spray is described by Cholcha in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,925. Aerosol compositions containing a hydrocarbon propellant and a drug for administration to a mucosal surface are described in U.K. 2,082,457, Su, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,574, Silson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,678, Wang et al., and by Parnell in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,132. It should be noted that these references discuss bioavailability of solutions by inhalation rather than through the membranes to which they are administered.
A buccal aerosol spray or soft bite gelatin capsule using a polar or non-polar solvent has now been developed which provides biologically active compounds for rapid absorption through the oral mucosa, resulting in fast onset of effect.
The buccal aerosol spray compositions of the present invention, for transmucosal administration of a pharmacologically active compound soluble in a pharmacologically acceptable non-polar solvent comprise in weight % of total composition: pharmaceutically acceptable propellant 5-80%, non-polar solvent 20-85%, active compound 0.05-50%, suitably additionally comprising, by weight of total composition a flavoring agent 0.01-10%. Preferably the composition comprises: propellant 10-85%, non-polar solvent 25-89.9%, active compound 0.01-40%, flavoring agent 1-8%; most suitably propellant 20-70%, non-polar solvent 30-74.75%, active compound 0.25-35%, flavoring agent 2-7.5%.
The buccal polar aerosol spray compositions of the present invention, for transmucosal administration of a pharmacologically active compound soluble in a pharmacologically acceptable polar solvent are also administrable in aerosol form driven by a propellant. In this case the composition comprise in weight % of total composition: aqueous polar solvent 10-99%, active compound 0.1-25%, suitably additionally comprising, by weight of total composition a flavoring agent 0.05-10% and propellant: 2-10%. Preferably the composition comprises: polar solvent 20-97%, active compound 0.1-15%, flavoring agent 0.1-5% and propellant: 3-5%; most suitably polar solvent 25-97%, active compound 0.2-25%, flavoring agent 0.1-2.5% and propellant: 3-4%.
The buccal pump spray composition of the present invention for transmucosal administration of a pharmacologically active compound where said active compound is soluble in a pharmacologically acceptable non-polar solvent said composition comprise in weight % of total composition: non-polar solvent 30-99.69%, active compound 0.005-55%, and suitably additionally, flavoring agent 0.1-10%.
The buccal polar pump spray compositions of the present invention, for transmucosal administration of a pharmacologically active compound soluble in a pharmacologically acceptable polar solvent comprising in weight % of total composition: aqueous polar solvent 30-99.69%, active compound 0.001-60%, suitably additionally comprising, by weight of total composition a flavoring agent 0.1-10%. Preferably the composition comprises: polar solvent 37-98.58%, active compound 0.005-55%, flavoring agent 0.5-8%; most suitably polar solvent 60.9-97.06%, active compound 0.01-40%, flavoring agent 0.75-7.5%.
The soft bite gelatin capsules of the present invention for transmucosal administration of a pharmacologically active compound, at least partially soluble in a pharmacologically acceptable non-polar solvent, having charged thereto a fill composition comprise in weight % of total composition: non-polar solvent 4-99.99%, emulsifier 0-20%, active compound 0.01-80%, provided that said fill composition contains less than 10% of water, suitably additionally comprising, by weight of the composition: flavoring agent 0.01-10%. Preferably, the soft bite gelatin capsule comprises: non-polar solvent 21.5-99.975%, emulsifier 0-15%, active compound 0.025-70%, flavoring agent 1-8%; most suitably: non-polar solvent 28.5-97.9%, emulsifier 0-10%, active compound 0.1-65.0%, flavoring agent 2-6%.
The soft bite polar gelatin capsules of the present invention for transmucosal administration of a pharmacologically active compound, at least partially soluble in a pharmacologically acceptable polar solvent, having charged thereto a composition comprising in weight % of total composition: polar solvent 25-99.89%, emulsifier 0-20%, active compound 0.01-65%, provided that said composition contains less than 10% of water, suitably additionally comprising, by weight of the composition: flavoring agent 01-10%. Preferably, the soft bite gelatin capsule comprises: polar solvent 37-99.95%, emulsifier 0-15%, active compound 0.025-55%, flavoring agent 1-8%; most suitably: polar solvent 44-96.925%, emulsifier 0-10%, active compound 0.075-50%, flavoring agent 2-6%.
It is an object of the invention to coat the mucosal membranes either with extremely fine droplets of spray containing the active compounds or a solution or paste thereof from bite capsules.
It is also an object of the invention to administer to the oral mucosa of a mammalian in need of same, preferably man, by spray or bite capsule. a predetermined amount of a biologically active compound by this method or from a soft gelatin bite capsule.
A further object is a sealed aerosol spray container containing a composition of the non polar or polar aerosol spray formulation, and a metered valve suitable for releasing from said container a predetermined amount of said composition.
As the propellant evaporates after activation of the aerosol valve, a mist of fine droplets is formed which contains solvent and active compound.
The propellant is a non-Freon material, preferably a C3-8 hydrocarbon of a linear or branched configuration. The propellant should be substantially non-aqueous. The propellant produces a pressure in the aerosol container such that under expected normal usage it will produce sufficient pressure to expel the solvent from the container when the valve is activated but not excessive pressure such as to damage the container or valve seals.
The non-polar solvent is a non-polar hydrocarbon, preferably a C7-18 hydrocarbon of a linear or branched configuration, fatty acid esters, and triglycerides, such as miglyol. The solvent must dissolve the active compound and be miscible with the propellant, i.e., solvent and propellant must form a single phase at 0-4xc2x0 C. at a pressure range of 1-3 atm.
The polar and non-polar aerosol spray compositions of the invention are intended to be administered from a sealed, pressurized container. Unlike a pump spray, which allows the entry of air into the container after every activation, the aerosol container of the invention is sealed at the time of manufacture. The contents of the container are released by activation of a metered valve, will does not allow entry of atmospheric gasses with each activation. Such containers are commercially available.
A further object is a pump spray container containing a composition of the pump spray formulation, and a metered valve suitable for releasing from said container a predetermined amount of said composition.
A further object is a soft gelatin bite capsule containing a composition of as set forth above. The formulation may be in the form of a viscous solution or paste containing the active compounds. Although solutions are preferred, paste fills may also be used where the active compound is not soluble or only partially soluble in the solvent of choice. Where water is used to form part of the paste composition, it should not exceed 10% thereof. (All percentages herein are by weight unless otherwise indicated.)
The polar or non-polar solvent is-chosen such that it is compatible with the gelatin shell and the active compound. The solvent preferably dissolves the active compound. However, other components wherein the active compound is not soluble or only slightly soluble may be used and will form a paste fill.
Soft gelatin capsules are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,243, Borkan et al., for its teaching of such capsules. The capsules of the present invention are intended to be bitten into to release the low viscosity solution or paste therein, which will then coat the buccal mucosa with the active compounds. Typical capsules, which are swallowed whole or bitten and then swallowed, deliver the active compounds the stomach, which results in significant lag time before maximum blood levels can be achieved or subject the compound to a large first pass effect. Because of the enhanced absorption of the compounds through the oral mucosa and no chance of a first pass effect, use of the bite capsules of the invention will eliminate much of the lag time, resulting in hastened onset of biological effect. The shell of a soft gelatin capsule of the invention may comprise, for example:
Gelatin: 50-75%, glycerin 20-30%, colorants 0.5-1.5%, water 5-10%, and sorbitol 2-10%.
The active compound may include biologically active peptides, central nervous system active amines, sulfonyl ureas, antibiotics, antifungals, antivirals, sleep inducers, antiasthmatics, bronchial dilators, antiemetics, histamine H-2 receptor antagonists, barbiturates, prostaglandins and neutraceuticals.
The active compounds may also include antihistamines, alkaloids, hormones, benzodiazepines and narcotic analgesics. While not limited thereto, these active compounds are particularly suitable for non-polar pump spray formulation and application.